As a method of breeding livestock animals such as cattle, there has been known free-range grazing of allowing the livestock animals to freely eat fresh forage in grasslands. Grazing allows the livestock animals to sufficiently exercise, to breathe flesh outside air, and to be drenched in sunlight. Thus, grazing has been said to be good for the health of the livestock animals. Further, there have been other breeding methods of using a free-stall barn and preparing a space therein where the livestock animals are not leashed and allowed to freely stroll.
Meanwhile, during the livestock free-range grazing, it is difficult to grasp positions of and to manage the livestock animals.
In view of such circumstances, there has been a range-livestock remote management system as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, which notifies of the positions/behavior patterns of the livestock animals in real time from a position away from the range livestock animals.